InuzukaKiroku
Character Profile Character First Name Kiroku Character Last Name Inuzaka IMVU Username InuzukaKiroku Nickname (optional) Kiro, The Sand Shark Age 18 Date of Birth 07/01/188 AN Gender Male Ethnicity Sunagakurean Height 6'-9" Weight 250lbs Blood Type O+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Two red "fangs" on his cheek marking him as an Inuzuka Affiliation Sunagakure Relationship Status Single Personality Kiroku is very easy going and caring, But these are not to be mistaken for weakness as he can turn and be ruthless when it comes to protecting his family or village. He can be impatient and hot headed at times but he has a big outlook on the world and the way things work. He doesnt like seeing others bullied or taken advantage of and will not hesitate to interfere and back them up. He is not afraid to protect the weak from those who think they are better than them. Very goal oriented once he has his mind made up on getting something done it will be no problem for him. He and Bruce go everywhere together and she is always inside his shirt sitting out under his chin. He loves Bruce and his family more than anything in the world Behaviour A very secluded person he only speaks with those who he finds enjoyable he is always within the company of his older brother the Kazekage Nindo (optional) ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) Companion Yukiko Bloodline/Clan Inuzuka Clan Short Bio: Clan of Taijutsu specialists, often fight alongside their canine companions. Ninja Class Jounin Element One Element Two Weapon of choice Gekiddoken- "Wrath Blade" was handed down to him by the head jashinist priest. It has three skulls with the mark of jashin on the hilt where the spacing will form fingergrips. Strengths Ninjutsu - Exceptional Weaknesses Genjutsu- Terrible Chakra colour Dark Orange Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):0 Total: Jutsu List Academy Jutsu's Water Walking Tree Climbing Gentjutsu Transformation Jutsu Clone Jutsu Body Replacement A Rank Jutsu Hiding With Camoflauge Technique B Rank Jutsu Human Beast Combination Transformation Fang Wolf Fang Shadow Clone Technique Cloth Binding Technique C Rank Jutsu Fang Passing Fang Heaven Twin Fang Fang Rotating Fang Kenjutsu Style: Mantis Stance D Rank Jutsu Four Legged Technique Passing Fang Beast Human Clone Dynamic Marking Databook Databook: Inuzuka Kiroku Allies Enemies Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) Background Information Not much of known of Kiroku by those he doesnt want to know. He came from a shaky home where his mother raised him alone. He didnt know much of his father other than that he was dead. One day he went into his mother's drawer and found a small medallion that he had never seen before. He confronted her about it the next day and she asked where he had found it. He told her he had found it in her drawer, She decided that she could not hide it from him and decided to bring him into Jashinism and explain to him the purpose of the medallion and what it symbolized. When he was younger his mother told him that he had a brother when he had asked her why he was always alone. She didnt tell him much else other than that so he let it be. He found out that` yume was in fact the Kazekage of his village. Seeing Yume gave him the conviction to begin trainning with his companion Bruce and to join the Academy as a shinobi of the village. As he strived to be the top of his class in everything he did he wouldnt play much or go outside only to train and study in his schooling. On his examination day he passed flawlessly and became a genin. His brother took him in with open arms and told him he had heard great things about him from the academy and that he wouldnt want to hear about him slacking off or he would deal with him himself. As he got older he still remained faithful to his Jashinist cult the head priest told him that upon his completion of the chunin exams he was to receive the sword of Jashin, Known Gekkidoken within the cult , or "wrath Blade". His mother was very proud of him and supported him all the way to his exams. He and bruce would not let down Yume and his mother and the cult, going into his chunnin exam and blowing away the competiton with his ruthless and merciless nature. He had to hold himself back from killing the other genin that was put up against him. He worked even harder as a chunin and bringing back good news to yume after each mission until a few years later when he turned 16 his brother told him that he was to become a jounin. He had never been happier in his life, But it also was a sad day his mother had become terminally ill and died the night after he was promoted due to unknown causes. Since that day he has stood by Yume's side and been very quiet and reserved. Only keeping his conviction to Jashin and his loyalty to the Kazekage of Sunagakure Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Ziro Genin Examination Kaji_Zumo_Genin_Examination Ranton Velder Genin Exam Story Progression Academy_exam_of_Kiroku_Inuzuka Introductions/Training_prt2 Introductions/_Training_Prt1 Kirigakure_207:_Team_Kihaku_finally_meets Clan Specific Training Roleplays Ninjutsu Kirigakure 207:Kiroku Inuzuka his first jutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Introductions/Training_prt2 Introductions/_Training_Prt1 Kirigakure_207:_Team_Kihaku_finally_meets Stamina Hand Seals Approved by: Category:Sunagakure Member Category:Sunagakure